Chemicals React
by Mossimo
Summary: Songfic to Chemicals React. HarryGinny. Post HBP. Please R&R! I'm terrible at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

**I also don't own Chemicals React, Aly and A.J. do.**

**------------------------**

The living room of the Burrow was deathly silent. Ginny sat in the couch, her mind drifting to the memories she had with her ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter. A single tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast **

Ginny had found her happiness, but it had only lasted her a few mere months. She had thought it would last her forever, she thought Harry loved her enough to hold on to their relationship, even if he had to go to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had acted strong when he broke up with her, but in the weeks after, all she did was sit and cry and think about him.

**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react **

Harry always came in, usually with Ron, but today he came in by himself. "Hey." He said. Ginny tried her hardest not to show a sign of crying. "Hey." She replied. He stopped and looked and Ginny. She couldn't look him in the eyes or look at him at all without feeling pain. He looked away and turned up the stairs. It was the longest time they had been alone in a room together since they had broken up. As soon as she knew he was upstairs, she started to cry.

**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe **

She let her mind drift on the happiest of memories, from when Harry had first come over and she freaked out, to the night of her first kiss with Harry. She smiled at that memory. The quidditch game he wasn't allowed to go to because had stupidly gotten himself in trouble with Snape. She thought of when the Vane girl had asked Ginny about Harry's "tattoo" and how Ron gave them his "permission". She really did love Harry. She wiped away some tears from her face.

**We cannot deny,  
How we feel inside  
We cannot deny **

Harry crept quietly down the stairs. He could hear Ginny's sobs. He sighed. Why couldn't she just let him go? He felt really bad about having to break up with her, but her thought she understood. He was in a difficult position. Voldemort had killed his mum, dad, godfather, and Dumbledore, the adults he cared for the most. He had to fight Voldemort, more like kill him actually, and now his love life was screwed up. He let out another sigh. He really did care about Ginny though.

**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**

He walked down stairs. "Ginny," He said sitting down next to her. "Why are you so upset? If it's because I broke up with you I'm sorry, but I don't want anything to happen to you. I care to much about you and if I survived and you died, I don't think I could live with myself." She turned to look at him. "Harry, I'm not like that. If I die, I die. But when I was with you I felt, oh, I don't know how to describe it. I was just so happy. Do you not think if you died, I wouldn't be sad? Because I would."

**Kaleidoscope of colors**

**Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...) **

They sat there for what seemed like eternity. "So this whole week all you've been thinking about was me?" Harry asked as he broke the silence. "Uh-Huh" Ginny replied. She figured she didn't have to lie of act to Harry, they would only be friends, which made Ginny sad because she feared everyday that she would never see Harry again.

**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah**

"Harry can I ask you something?" Ginny asked looking at him. "Sure what?"

"What made you kiss me that night after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup?"

"Um…Well… you know…" he didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether to tell her the truth or lie, but he went with the truth. "Because, I realized that I loved you. I hated seeing you with Dean, Michael, and your other boyfriends. I knew Ron wouldn't like it if I liked you though." Harry finished. He looked away from Ginny's gaze.

**We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love **

Harry looked back into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Ginny don't cry." Harry pleaded. He wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't cry."

"Harry, I'm not crying cause I'm sad. Well maybe I am, but I'm scared I – well we might loose you."

"Don't be Voldemort-" Ginny shivered at his name. "-Killed my mum, dad, Sirius, and Dumbledore, and not to mention he almost killed you." Tears were now streaming down Ginny's face. Harry wiped then away and then he kissed her

**But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)**

**-----------------------**

**A/N: This is my first fan fic. I welcome all advice. Please review and tell me what you think and what I should work on.**


End file.
